1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is for a sign frame alignment system and, more particularly, it is for a precision alignment system for modular frames of an electronic sign where the modular frames serve, in part, as a mounting structure for LED panels. Adjustable precision alignment mechanisms of the present invention are mounted on the modular frames and are pre-adjusted on an external alignment fixture in order to provide for a close tolerance single modular frame alignment prior to the vertical and/or horizontal adjacent positioning of multiple modular frames. Communication of components of the pre-aligned precision alignment mechanisms provide for a true and regular alignment of the modular frames and correspondingly of the LED display panels known in the art which display panels can be secured to the aligned modular frames to collectively form an electronic sign.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The problem with assembling electronic LED displays, especially transportable displays, is that the seams between the LED panels of the vertically and horizontally adjacent LED modular support frames are noticeably visible unless extraordinary procedures or concepts are implemented. The manufacturing process can only be expected to achieve a given tolerance fitting level whereby geometric uneveness will result in undesirable, uneven or unequal gaps between the LED display panels resulting in a poor visual quality. One prior art alignment method involved the placing of shims in between support frame members to consequently provide for an aligned LED display panel spacing, but shims are difficult to place and are labor intensive. Another alignment method involved shifting the LED display panel on the face of a support frame. The display panels have a very limited distance that they can be shifted and such adjustment is very labor intensive. Another method involved the use of field adjustable screws so that an LED display panel could be built in the field and then modified to remove any seams. This also is very time consuming and labor intensive and is not repeatable from setup-to-setup since the locations of various display elements may be different at different venues.
The present invention provides a way for a predetermined, uniformly, dimensioned spacing about a modular frame, thereby providing a precise uniform geometry and a precise uniform dimensioning for each of a plurality of modular frames so that very accurate and precise sign displays can be created without any visible seams. Precision alignment mechanisms of the present invention located on a suitable modular frame are factory set using an alignment fixture of the present invention and require no field adjustment.